Aventure d'un jour
by Yuuki9
Summary: Quelques petites aventures qui pourraient arriver à nos personnages préférés.
1. Maitre Duom et Destan

-Tu es sur que tu vas t'en sortir ?

- Ellana, j'ai beau être un papy je suis tout à fait apte à m'occuper de Destan. Ne t'inquiète pas tant.

La jeune femme regarda maître Duom, peu convaincu par ses paroles. Non pas qu'elle doutait de ses capacités de nourrice mais il commençait à se faire vieux et courir après un gamin débordant d'énergie n'était plus vraiment de sa trempe. A cet âge, maître Duom restait cloitré dans sa bibliothèque et n'en sortait que de rares fois afin d'aller rendre visite à ces amis. Hélas, elle n'avait pas le choix. Edwin était dans sa citadelle, Ouk et Pil ses pères adoptifs cueillaient des framboises dans leur forêt, mais elle devait partir la matinée en compagnie de Salim pour parfaire sa formation. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus faire garder Destan par la famille d'Ewilan, cette dernière était à l'académie et ses parents partis en voyage en compagnie d'Illiam donc elle s'était rabattue sur maître Duom.

- N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as un problème.

- Ellana je te jure que si tu ne déguerpie pas dans les secondes qui suivent tu te débrouilles avec ton fils, se fâcha Duom.

Après un dernier bisou à Destan la jeune femme s'en alla.

Une fois la marchombre partit, maître Duom regagna sa bibliothèque portant dans ses bras Destan. Il le déposa dans un fauteuil et lui donna un livre d'images avant de reprendre son manuscrit qu'il étudiait quand Ellana l'avait dérangée. Il se replongea dans son livre oubliant le petit qu'il devait surveiller. Il fut rappelé à ses devoirs par les soupirs devenus fréquents du môme, il commençait à ne plus vouloir lire. Le vieil homme se leva fouilla les étagères et dénicha plein d'albums qu'il présenta au petit, celui-ci les feuilleta quelques secondes avant de les balancer par-dessus son fauteuil. Duom, cligna bêtement des yeux devant le geste du garçon.

-Je suppose que ça ne t'intéresse pas, soupira le vieux.

Il partit sous le regard interrogateur de Destan et disparu entre les rayons. Avant de revenir avec un vieux bouquin qu'il tendit au gamin.

- C'est un vieux manuel, tu verras il relate toute l'histoire des frontaliers.

- Papa ? demanda le gamin

- Oui, le peuple de ton père a écrit tout ces exploits et ses défaites dans ce livre.

A ces mots, Destan détourna complètement son attention de maître Duom et se plongea dans la biographie du peuple de son père. Le vieil homme tout heureux reprit sa lecture. Avant d'être de nouveau interrompu par un vacarme. Il se leva brutalement et courut précipitamment vers l'origine du bruit. Il y découvrit le petit en train d'escalader les étagères une à une progressant vers le sommet. Pendant son ascension il avait fait tomber quelques livres mais n'y prêtait guère attention. L'analyste soupira et appela le gamin qui le regarda et écouta attentivement ses ordres. Avant de reprendre son ascension. Il arriva en haut, prit et bouquin et entama la descente. Arrivé au sol maître Duom l'arracha des mains du gamin, il constata que c'était la suite de l'histoire du peuple des frontaliers, ce qui lui arracha un sourire mais il se reprit bien vite. Il disputa le gamin qui resta impassible attendant que l'orage passe. Une fois finit, Destan reprit son livre et alla le découvrir mais sa lecture se termina rapidement et il recommença à s'ennuyer.

Le gamin alla chercher un verre d'eau et ne trouva pas d'idées plus brillantes que de le renverser sur la tête du vieil homme qui commençait à piquer du nez sur son manuscrit. Cela eu un effet très direct, l'analyste se réveilla immédiatement et se retourna pour découvrir un Destan hilare. Il se leva près à donner une correction au gamin qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt, mais le gamin n'était pas près à se laissez faire. Il courut vers la porte et sortit de la bibliothèque Duom à ses trousses. La course poursuite commença.

Le gamin agile comme tout dévala les escaliers, esquiva les personnes se trouvant sur son chemin et réussit à sortir dehors, maître Duom n'en fit pas moins malgré son âge il ne se fit pas semer. Destan se refugia dans un arbre avec l'agilité d'un ours élastique maitre Duom se posta au pied de l'arbre et attendit que le môme daigne descendre, ce qu'il ne fit évidement pas. L'analyste se glissa donc dans les sbires de l'imagination et dessina une échelle à laquelle il grimpa et attrapa le gamin qui était resté immobile durant l'intervention trop stupéfait pour bouger. C'est par la peau des fesses qu'il ramena le gamin à la bibliothèque et l'attacha à son fauteuil.

Quand Ellana revint chercher son fils, elle le retrouva endormit sur un fauteuil. Impressionnée elle se tourna vers maître Duom.

- Je suis estomaquée papy. Il faudra que tu me dises comment tu as réussit à faire lire mon fils toute la journée surtout à deux ans.

- Secret d'analyste, déclara mystérieusement le vieil homme.

- Très bien garde tes secrets, soupira la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Si tu as encore besoins de moi n'hésite pas.

- Que c'est-il passé en mon absence ? demanda Ellana suspicieuse

- Disons que le garder me permet de pratiquer des activités que je n'ai plus trop l'occasion de faire.

Sachant qu'elle n'en apprendrait pas plus, elle prit son fils et s'en alla.

-On ne me retirera pas l'idée qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux, murmura la jeune femme.

Seul le vent lui répondit.


	2. Faëlle

La clairière baignait dans la douce lumière déclinante de cette fin d'après-midi. La jeune femme ferma les yeux offrant son visage à l'astre divin, se nourrissant de son énergie. Elle respira profondément plusieurs fois.

L'herbe fraiche chatouillait ses pieds nus, la terre était tiède, chauffée par quelques rayons qui avaient réussis à percer. Le sol était irrégulier, composé parfois d'herbe tendre, d'autre fois de terre vivante ou encore de cailloux à la fois doux et rudes, lisses et rugueux, ronds et pointus.

Tout cela ne semblait nullement gêner la jeune femme. Les yeux toujours clos, elle progressa dans la forêt.

Le vent faisait frissonner les arbres. Les animaux bruissaient les feuilles des buissons. Doux feulement des ailes d'oiseaux, les rapaces clamaient leur passion. La forêt chantait.

Un sourire béat se peignit sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Mélange d'odeurs indescriptibles. Une richesse de saveurs l'enveloppa. Les framboises se liaient à l'air frais, pur et aux autres herbes rafraichissantes. Aucun doute, le printemps était bien de retour.

Son sourire se fana.

Une odeur nauséabonde venait titiller son odorat si développer, puis une démarche lourde, manquant de grâce vint troubler l'harmonie de la forêt, et la tranquillité de la jeune femme. Sans ouvrir les yeux elle se dirigea vers cette source de désagrément, et tira. La flèche vola avec une précision mortelle, le sifflement cinglant, elle atteint son but, tout comme les deux autres qui suivirent. La cible s'écroula, morte. Avant même d'entendre le corps s'écrouler, elle sut qu'il était mort. Elle ne ratait jamais sa cible, tout comme le reste de son peuple.

La forêt avait retrouvée sa tranquillité mais l'odeur persistait. Elle ouvrit les yeux afin de se débarrasser du corps. Le raïs était étendu sur le sol, les yeux encore ouverts, la flèche plantée en plein dans son cœur, une autre entre ses deux yeux et la dernière dans sa poitrine. Aucune n'avait manqué son but. Elle entreprit de balancer le corps hors de la forêt, et de le laisser en nourriture pour les rapaces. Sa tâche fut interrompu par un doux sifflement, à la limite de l'audible, sans aucune signification pour celui qui ne sait écouter. Une sérénité profonde marqua ses traits, elle était prête.

Le basculement avait commencé.


End file.
